tan lejos y tan cerca
by Dayka Cullen
Summary: todavía no se qué hago en este avión, está bien la idea fue mía pero no puedo creer que yo fuera la se atara la soga al cuello, dejando a mis amigos y mi querido novio en el país que me acogió durante 5 años, los cuales me ayudaron a curar las herida
1. prologo

**Prologó**

Todavía no se qué hago en este avión, está bien la idea fue mía pero no puedo creer que yo fuera la se atara la soga al cuello, dejando a mis amigos y mi querido novio en el país que me acogió durante 5 años, los cuales me ayudaron a curar las heridas del pasado, heridas que se abrieron unos días antes de irme del país que vio crecer pero que también me vio sufrir, ese país donde deje a mi madre y a los que se decían ser mis amigos, hoy vuelvo estados unidos, al estúpido pueblo donde personas me hicieron sufrir FORKS.

No solo vuelvo para reencontrarme con esas personas que me hicieron sufrir, también vuelvo para que sepan que ya no soy la misma de antes, que ya no soy la misma chica que se fue llorando y huyendo de los que le hicieron daño, aunque no sería "los" sino "el" así sería más exacto; ese hombre que me hizo dudar en el amor. Pero eso se acabo ahora tengo al hombre perfecto para mí a mi lado, uno que si me ama por lo que soy en realidad, uno que sería incapaz de engañarme, que moriría por mí, en fin el hombre perfecto. Aunque hay veces en que siento que no lo merezco, pero según lo que me dice el "eres muy valiosa para mi yo soy que no te merece"; yo digo que es al contrario pero él es muy terco y no me haces caso al igual que yo. No sé por qué me viene sin él; bueno si sé, me dijo que tenía que primero tenía que enfrentar las preguntas y todo eso sola qué y también porque tiene trabajo.

Aquí estoy sola en primera clase a solo unos minutos de reencontrarme con mi pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro con el pasado**

No vas a ir- dijo mi querido novio que me trata como una niña que no se puede cuidar sola, ¿Por qué no entenderá que me se cuidar sola?

Amor solo es una reunión de los alumnos que estudiaron en ese instituto no es gran cosa, en serio amor no voy a dejar que me vuelvan hacer daño- le dije para que se tranquilizara y creo que funciono porque se relajo un poco.

Está bien pero prométeme, no mejor júrame que cuando estés allá me vas a mantener al tanto de lo que haces y que no haces, júralo-dijo con un tono muy serio y a decir verdad me sentía como una niña a la cual su papa le está dando órdenes de que hacer y qué no hacer cuando se va de campamento al otro lado del mundo, no es mi caso, bueno no del todo solo la parte de que me voy al otro lado del mundo para reencontrarme con mi pasado y con mi familia.

Ay por eso es que te amo me vida- dije abrazándolo y no solo lo amaba sino que también lo adoraba como nunca había amado, el es la razón por la que estoy viva, sino fuera por el me hubiera tirado de aquel edificio que ni recuerdo donde queda y tampoco quiero saberlo.

Ese día que intente suicidarme conocí a mi mejor amigo bueno que con el tiempo se convirtió en mi novio, él fue el que me enseño amar de nuevo y el que me presento a mis nuevos amigos aunque más que amigos son hermanos sobre-protectores y unas amigas-hermanas que me acompañan de compras cada vez que quiero aunque no me gusta mucho. En fin mi vida en Londres es más que buena y todo gracias a ellos, sin ellos no hubiera durado mucho en este país.

Hey Jake, Bella como están mis locos empalagosos-dijo Paul entrando a la casa, todavía no entiendo cual es su loca manía en decirnos así es tan estúpido ese sobre nombre pero aun así lo quiero, es mi hermano.

Hermano cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no nos digas así, es el peor sobre nombre que se te haya ocurrido alguna vez en tu vida-dije

Ay Bells si eres amargada, es mas es la ustedes se la pasan todo el día con sus cursilerías empalagosas así que no se quejen porque es la verdad-dijo mi hermano con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tu-dijo mi Jake señalando a mi hermano él se voltio para ver si era con él y era obvio que era con porque detrás de él no había nadie mas- si tu, no es con mas nadie, tu eres el que me va ayudar a convencer a Bella de que no se vaya a Estados Unidos, tu eres el único que me puede ayudar- no puedo creer que Jacob este diciendo eso se supone que ya lo habíamos hablado.

Amor eso ya lo hablamos-pero antes de que terminara de hablar Paul me interrumpió.

¿Cómo que te vas a Estados Unidos? ¿Estás loca? Allá te hicieron daño no entiendo por qué quieres regresar es totalmente ilógico-y aquí viene otro sermón, ¿es que no se cansan de sermonearme? Ya soy lo suficientemente grandecita

¿Tú también? Y me voy es porque quiero ver a mi familia y no voy te a negar que también quiero restregarle en la cara a todo los que me hicieron daño que ya no soy la misma de antes que soy fuerte, ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar? Es mas no pueden hacer nada para impedir que me valla, porque ya compre los boletos de avión- dije separándome de Jacob y Paul, los dos me veían con cara de comprensión pero al mismo tiempo de rabia y odio hacia los que me hicieron daño; muy poco hablábamos de mi pasado, pero cuando lo hacíamos siempre ponían esa cara, era siempre lo mismo, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Bueno tienes una buena escusa para regresar, que lastima que no podemos acompañarte; tenemos que arreglar unos pendientes en la empresa de Italia, pero cuando terminemos te alcanzamos allá en Estados Unidos, para no dejarte sola por mucho tiempo; por cierto ¿ya sabes dónde te vas a quedar allá?-pregunto Paul iba a contestarle, pero Jake me interrumpió antes de que pronunciara la primera palabra.

Se suponía que me ibas ayudar a mi no ella. Dios que amigo me gasto, con amigos como tú quien quiere enemigos-no pude hacer mas nada que no fuera reírme por el berrinche que estaba haciendo Jake.

Amor de todos modos me iba a ir con o sin tu consentimiento así que deja tu berrinche, es mas solo van a ser unas 3 semanas que voy a estar por allá no va a ser mucho. Y contestando tu pregunta Paul si tengo donde quedarme compre una casa por internet, así que no tienen de que preocuparse ninguno de los dos, voy a estar mejor de lo que piensan-dije lo más tranquila que pude, porque la verdad es que por dentro estaba aterrada tenía miedo al futuro que me deparara ese pueblucho, pero si algo que he aprendido en estos últimos 5 años es a no tener miedo de nada ni nadie, el miedo se esfumo de mi vida hace mucho tiempo, no entiendo por qué aparece de nuevo no me beneficia en nada.

Pero esta vez no iba a estar sola por mucho tiempo, después de unos días mi hermano y mi novio me iban alcanzar para acompañarme, así que no tenía porque tener miedo.

Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir no vemos más tarde chao enana- dijo Paul interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Chao cuídense nos vemos después yo voy a pasar por la editorial un rato y después me vengo para acá por si necesitan algo- dije dándole un abrazo a Paul y un beso a Jake.

Chao amor- dijo Jake despidiéndose para irse a su trabajo.

Me fui a la editorial en donde trabajo como vice-presidenta tenía que dejar todo listo para irme de viaje un viaje que dejaba mucho que pensar, y que hacía que me hiciera muchas preguntas, de las cuales no todavía no tenía ni una sola respuesta y quería encontrarlas porque la incertidumbre solo daba paso a la frustración y la frustración a un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Me monte en mi bebe (mi moto) una Ducati 848 2010 mi más preciado tesoro, me la regalo Jake hace como un año de regalo de cumpleaños es mi segundo bebe el primero es mi preciado auto.

Cuando llegue a la editorial salude a todas las personas que encontraba durante el trayecto de mi oficina para preparar todo para el viaje que sería en tres días.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de irme a casa, el tiempo paso tan rápido que ni me di cuenta, que tortura, ¿Por qué será que cuando uno quiere que tiempo pase rápido pasa lento y cuando quieres que pase lento pasa lo más rápido posible? Y yo quiero que pase lento, aunque se en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya voy a estar allá bajándome del avión.

No sé cómo van a tomar mi cambio, ellos conocieron a la Bella tímida, la que lloraba por todo, la que usaba lentes grandes y horribles frenillos, la que todo le daba pena y se sonrojaba constantemente; en cambio la nueva Bella es fuerte, nada la conmueve, la que para que llore tienen que hacerle la peor tortura de la vida, la que dejo atrás los lentes grandes y los sustituyo por lentes de contacto, la que dejo de usar frenillos y ahora tiene una sonrisa envidiable, la que con una solo palabra te puede hacer llorar, esa es la nueva Bella, la que cree para que nadie me hiciera daño pero en el fondo sigo siendo la misma tierna, dulce, alegre, pero eso solo lo soy con las personas que conozco y que se que no me van hacer daño, así soy con mis amigos-hermanos soy todo eso y más.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento antes de entrar a mi departamento de di cuenta del ruido que provenía de él, pero es raro aquí en Londres no hay mucha delincuencia que digamos y para eso están los guardias de seguridad en la entrada del edificio no dejan entrar a nadie que no conozcan, esto es extraño. Cuando entre me lleve la sorpresa de que mis amigas estaban en la sala de mi departamento con muchas bolsas a su alrededor, como se nota que venían de compras, bueno eso no me debe de extrañar ella se la pasan en eso, raro sería que no se la pasaran comprando por algo tienen tarjetas de crédito si limites, pero aunque me torturen los días que no quiero ir de compra para que valla, y aunque la palabra cordura no esté en su diccionario, aun así y con todos sus defectos las quiero ellas me ayudaron a salir a delante.

Al fin llegas tienes que ver todo lo que compramos para tu viaje- dijo Leah dejándome atónita, ¿Cómo sabían que me iba de viaje?

Nos dijo Paul- dijo Ángela, a ya entendí como era que sabía que me iba de viaje, el chismoso de Paul les dijo como siempre el, aunque conociendo a Leah lo hubiera torturado con ponerle una orden de alejamiento para que no se acercara a ella por lo menos un mes, y como Paul hace todo lo que ella le diga es normal que ellas lo sepan.

Si nos dijo mi querido y hermoso novio cuando lo llame esta tarde- dijo Leah, acaso las dos leen mentes porque yo no he dicho ni una sola palabra.

No leemos mentes, pero si sabemos leer tus expresiones son fáciles de leer ya que te conocemos mejor que nadie y me atrevería a decir que te conocemos más que tú misma-dijo Ángela, y yo las vi con cara de que están locas y no era mentira están muy, pero muy locas.

Ok, ustedes en definitiva están locas, debería llamar a un psiquiátrico- dije al fin desde que en entre en mi departamento- no entiendo porque me compraron ropa para el viaje, si el clima de Forks es muy parecido al de aquí con lo que tengo está bien-dije como si nada, revisando lo que ellas habían traído.

Si estamos locas pero si nos internan en un psiquiátrico te quedas sin tu mejores amigas-hermanas, en teoría te quedareis muy sola y desolada y tú no quieres eso ¿o sí?-pregunto Leah, haciendo esos ojitos del gato con botas, y tenía razón ella eran una parte vital de mi vida, sin poder aguantarme me lance a ellas y las abrace.

Woaw mi niña chiquita esta sentimental, y dejando los sentimentalismos para cuando nos tengamos que despedir cuando te vayas a Estados Unidos aunque no va a ser para toda la vida, y créeme que si te vas para toda tu vida te secuestro y mas nadie te vuelve a ver en tu vida solo Leah y yo ok-dijo Angi haciendo que se me saliera una lagrima que no deje que ella vieran.

Bueno ahora si me van a decir por que compraron tanta ropa la cual no necesito- pregunte tratando de desviar el tema a algo más agradable que no fuera mi tonto sentimentalismo.

¿Cómo que no la necesitas? claro que la necesitas no piensas ir con ese tipo de ropa para que todos vean que no estás a la moda bueno si lo estas pero te queremos dar un estilo que diga que eres fuerte y te vale lo que piensen los demás- bueno Leah tenía razón desde ese punto de vista, quería que me vieran como la Bella que soy ahora la fuerte, sarcástica, que no se deja de nadie.

Todavía recuerdo como me humillaban por ser llorona y débil, algo que deje de ser hace mucho tiempo y que no pienso volver a ser la misma de antes. Todos van a saber que es la nueva Isabella Swan. Van a saber que es llorar de verdad, muchos van sufrir lo que yo sufrí, sobre todo aquellos que fueron hipócritas he interesados, me van a pagar cada una de las lagrimas que me hicieron derramar, cada sonrisa que borraron de mi rostro, todo lo van a pagar, sino me dejo de llamar Isabella Swan.

Hey Bella, Bella, ¿sigues allí?-dijo Leah sacándome de mis pensamientos de una forma para nada delicada.

Si, sigo aquí es que estaba decidiendo en dejarles cambiar mi ropa de la maleta que ya tengo preparada o no- es obvio que mentía pero fue lo única excusa que se me ocurrió para que no me torturaran con sus insistentes preguntas y tampoco tenía ganas de decirles de mis repentinas ganas de venganza.

¿Y qué decidiste?- woaw Leah está muy emocionada, creo que sabe que le voy a decir que sí.

Que… obvio que si y tienen toda la razón en querer cambiarme el look, creo que lo necesito- dije tan natural que hasta yo me creí que ese era el motivo por el cual quería cambiar mi forma de vestir.

**Tres días después**

Aquí estoy bajándome de un avión en el cual nunca me debí montar, bueno al menos no sola. Mi novio trabajando, mi hermano también y las locas que tengo como amigas en un desfile de moda de Jean Paul Gaultier; y yo la mas chiquita del grupo –por edad- estoy sola bajando me un avión.

Aquí estoy en el único infierno verde, vestida con ropa toda negra de diseñador, pareciendo una mujer fría y cruel, bueno eso era lo que quería aparentar aunque en el fondo de mi corazón soy todo menos cruel y fría, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que todo Forks sepa que ya no soy la misma de antes, que si puedo llegar a ser muy fría y cruel.

Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Cómo voy a llevar 6 maletas tamaño familiar a mi auto? Pues creo que voy a tener que pedir ayuda no las puedo llevar yo sola.

Después de pedirle ayuda a un guardia de seguridad para que me ayudara con mis maletas, nos dirigimos a la cosa por donde pasan las maletas y estaban las mías las recogimos y las llevamos a mi auto un bello Volvo SC90, metimos las maletas como se pudo. Cuando le iba a dar una propina al guardia, me quede estática.

Solo a mi me pasa esto se suponía que no los vería hasta dentro de dos días, pero con la suerte que tengo me los tenía que encontrar en aeropuerto ha juro y porque si.

Todo me veía con diferentes emociones en el rostro unos con alegría, otros con tristeza y otros con añoranza. Yo los solo los veía con desprecio y rencor, no podía verlos con otra después de lo que me hicieron.

Lo único que pude hacer fue darle la espalda, montarme en mi auto e irme para la que sería mi casa por tres semanas.


End file.
